


Busted

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Getting Arrested, Hangover, Intoxication, Public Nudity, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: A night out drinking with Dean can lead to all kinds of trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

“Uh.. Ma'am??… _Excuse_ me Ma'am?” Someone was shaking your shoulder. Your eyes fluttered open, but the sun was so bright you groaned and tried to roll away from it. “Ma'am _please_..”  
  
You looked up at the person who was shaking you awake. A cop? You shook your head. “Ma'am, can you _please_ get your friend awake and get dressed so you can come with us please.“

"What?” You grumbled looking around. The last thing you remembered was being at the bar with Dean… Wait.. Where the hell was Dean.

You turned looking to the other side of you, back towards the sun, and there was Dean in the pool, floating on a  Pizza slice pool float buck naked. You started to laugh at the sight but then you remembered the cop asking you to get dressed. You looked down “Aw _fuck_..”

Getting up, you pulled on Deans shirt that you were apparently sleeping on. You glanced behind you to the house, where you saw the owners, horrified watching you from the kitchen, and noticed their teenage son watching you from the second floor. You winked at him, then grabbed a shoe tossing it at Dean. “Wake up, we got _busted_.”


	2. making bail.

“I can’t _believe_ you two!” Sam pushed the door to the police station open and walked out.

“Come on, Sammy. It’s not the first time you’ve had to get Dean from jail.”

“Yeah, at least you didn’t have to break me out this time.” Dean chuckled as he stepped out onto the pavement after you, the station door closing behind him.

“I expected better from you.” He turned and pointed at you before heading for the car. “Trespassing, though, indecent exposure. _Fuck_ , Dean, I had to talk a cop out of pressing charges. Did you _really_ have to deck him?”

“Hey, you watch where you put your fucking hands when the lady is half naked.”

“My Hero.” You smiled back at Dean.

“Just get in the damn car.” Sam grumbled as he opened the passenger side door.

Dean winked at you as you opened the door behind Sam, and he moved for the drivers side. “Let’s be honest though here, Sam. They _enjoyed_ it.” You chuckled.

“What!?”

“Look at Dean. You think _desperate house wife_ back there didn’t like what she saw?” Dean grinned as he started up the Impala. “And even if I’m not _Dad’s_ type, I saw their kid. He’s got something new for the spank bank whichever way he swings.”

Dean started to laugh, but Sam wasn’t impressed. “You two need to stop encouraging each other with this shit. It’s getting old.”

“Who was she?” Dean glanced over as he pulled away from the curb

“What?”

“The girl we tore you away from when Y/n called. You wouldn’t be _this_ pissed otherwise. You’d be laughing.”

“Shut up and drive.”

“ _Oooh_ , I don’t think Sammy got his finish this morning.” He singsonged.

“Don’t worry Sammy.” You leaned forward so you were resting on the seat between them, and gave Sam a pat on the shoulder. “There’s always the next town for us to fuck up your sex life in.”


End file.
